


Pizza man

by akichan1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Human, I Don't Even Know, It´s an AU, M/M, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akichan1312/pseuds/akichan1312
Summary: Cas is a pizza delivery guy and on his way to his last customer of the day.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, the last pizza for today. Castiels shift was nearly over. Only one delivery left for a Mr. Winchester in a motel a bit outwards. Arriving there, he searched for the room number. 67 . He knocked on the door of the only slightly lighted room. "Sir, your pizza's here." Only seconds later a quite handsome man opened. He was about 6'1, had brownish hair and eyes of a colour that wasn't just a normal green but the prettiest green Castiel ever had seen. "Ah great! How much do I owe you pretty boy?" he asked with a wink. Castiel blushed slightly. "Well uhm... $5" "Sure, just let me get my purse." As he went to search for his purse Castiel could glance into the room. Books were laying all over a table, next to them a gun. What does he need all this for? But what shocked Castiel most was the devils trap painted on the floor. Not only this but there was also a bowl standing in the middle of it,  knife with traces of blood on it beside. Hopefully he isn't a killer... "$5 you said?" He looked him right into his eyes. "Yes sir." The handsome one handed him a $5 bill and a piece of paper "I'll stay for a week in town so we should definitely find a time to meet. I'm Dean by the way and you?" "Castiel" "Pretty name. Looking forward to see ya again!" And with another wink towards Castiel he closed the door. As he looked down in the paper he saw a phone number. Walking back to his car he thought about Dean, he didn't seem like a killer. And he looked really good. So why not give it a try he thought while he saved the numer in his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a decision to make...with the help of his best buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this story..hope you like it

“So who is that lovely fellow you told me about? Must be something big since you couldn’t talk on the phone.” Castiel had called his good friend and they both met up at a local bar. “Well he is really handsome. I mean you should’ve seen his eyes. They were the greenest green you’ve ever seen. And those lips...” Castiel sighed and starred at a random spot at the wall. “Listen darling, if you’re not going to give me more information about him I can go as well. You know I’ve got lots of things to manage...” “Uhm yeah sorry Crowley...well he was my last customer that day and as soon as he opened that door he flirted with me...and he gave me his phone number in the end. But I’m not sure if I should call him?” “Why is that?” “When he went to get his purse I got a glance in his room and it had this kind of killer-vibe look...” “Excuse me?” “Yeah there was a gun and a...a...I don’t know how you call it...You know those things people draw in horror movies when they want to summon a demon. And there was a bowl of what seemed to be blood there too.” “In that case just be careful.” “Wait no ‘’ run away from him, change your name’’? Anything like that?” “You do know who I am and what I do right? I meet people like him on a daily basis.” “Okay but what now? Do I just call him and ask him out? What should we even do?” “Darling just send him a text that you’d like to meet up and see what happens.” Castiel took out his phone and started typing  
  
Hello Dean  
I would like to see you again.  
Much love  
Castiel  
  
Crowley looked over the not-yet-send message. “Hell no Castiel, you’re not gonna send this.” He took the phone out of Castiels hands and quickly typed a new message and send it. “Wait Crowley what have you done!” Panicking he grabbed the phone out of Crowleys hands but the message had been send. Hopefully this wasn’t too bad. Castiel groaned as he read it, he just hoped that Dean what answer after a message like this....  
  
In case you want a pizza but have no money. Just call me ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude just tell me, I know you’ve got someone.” “What the hell Sammy I don’t. What even makes you think that.” “Maybe the fact that you’ve constantly been checking your phone for messages since yesterday evening. And you’re grinning like a dumpass .” “It’s nothing. Just someone I met few days ago.” “Something serious?” “Nah just a nice guy.” It took a moment for Sam to process the new information. “Wait, a guy? So you’re finally ready to come out?” Dean realized what he just had said. “I’m not coming out! I’m not gay so I don’t have to come out.” “You do realize that you don’t have to be gay to come out, things like bisexuality or other stuff does exist. Also I’m not gonna judge you, it’s completly normal....so you gonna meet up with that guy?” “Probably. I mean he’s kinda cute and looks really good.” “Go for it then. The case is solved and it won’t hurt to stick around for a little while, we earned a break.” “Fine, I’ll text him...”   
Hey Castiel,  
Would love to meet you again ;)  
Tomorrow 6pm, my room?  
Dean   
“Sam, would you mind going out tomorrow evening?” “Nah it’s fine, just text me when it’s save to come back” Sam said with a wink and a grin on his face. Dean just answered with an eye roll.   
\---  
Later that night, after Castiel came home from work he smiled at his phone. Quickly he texted a reply and couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the evening. He actually had a date with the most handsome guy he’d ever seen.   
Looking forward to it. I’ll make sure to bring the pizza :)  
Much love  
Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm kinda lacking ideas rn...Hope you still enjoy it :)


End file.
